


Black is for lovers. But also for pain.

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Hongjoong loves someone else, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Sided Attraction, Poetic, Seonghwa is an artist, seonghwa loves hongjoong, very slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Seonghwa was an artist.The world wasn’t just colorful to him. It was hues of blues, reds, yellows. Dashes of green with hints of purple and orange.But you can’t have color without lack of it.While Seonghwa was an artist, black was his favorite color.Black covers everything. It conceals. It holds secretes.It doesn’t lie.Black is reserved for night. It creates dreamers who stare at the stars in wonder. It inspires artists losing themselves in their work.But most importantly, it is a time for love.The darkness conceals those that love in secret. For you see, the darkness never tells.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Black is for lovers. But also for pain.

Seonghwa was an artist. 

The world wasn’t just colorful to him. It was hues of blues, reds, yellows. Dashes of green with hints of purple and orange. 

But you can’t have color without lack of it. 

While Seonghwa was an artist, black was his favorite color. 

Black covers everything. It conceals. It holds secretes. 

It doesn’t lie. 

Black is reserved for night. It creates dreamers who stare at the stars in wonder. It inspires artists losing themselves in their work. 

But most importantly, it is a time for love. 

The darkness conceals those that love in secret. For you see, the darkness never tells. 

That’s how Seonghwa meets Hongjoong. 

Under the cover of night, in the inky black night, they were allowed to love. 

To love as they never could in real life. For fear of the retributions of their actions. 

“No one has to know about us. I know this could ruin you.” 

Seonghwa’s gentle words, hushed in the quiet darkness, wash over Hongjoong as warm lips touch his. 

Hands roam, free of the criticizing eye of society, as two lovers meet in blissful ignorance, lost to everything but the pleasure they find in each others arms. 

And just like every time, Hongjoong leaves while Seonghwa looks away, unable to handle the reality. 

“Will you stay?”

His heart on the line, Seonghwa waited, knowing the response before it was given. 

“You know I can’t.” 

Hongjoong wasn’t his. He had a life. A life he couldn’t leave behind. Seonghwa only belonged to Hongjoong in areas of bodily pleasure, under the cover of blackness. 

The bed creaked as Hongjoong moved, gathering his belongings as Seonghwa curled in on himself, his heart still in his hand as it reached towards the younger. 

The click of the door was the guillotine. 

Tears fell silently. 

The inky darkness vanished into the reds of the rising sun. And with it Seonghwa picked up the pieces of his broken heart, patching it together before putting it back in his chest. 

He didn’t know why he bothered patching up his heart. Hongjoong took it with him a long time ago.

If black were a person, it’d be Hongjoong. 

For Hongjoong came alive in the lack of color.

While he was wild reds, vivid yellows, bright greens, he was also comfortable purples and blissful blues. 

Seonghwa wanted to paint him. But he knew he could never do him justice. 

Hongjoong was everything. But he wasn’t Seonghwa’s. 

He was the black hole that swallowed Seonghwa completely. And Seonghwa wouldn’t have it any other way. 

And so he lived for the blackness of night, for the brief moments that he was able to bathe in the others colors. For the moments that Hongjoong would light up the darkness with his bright hues of green and blue, throwing Seonghwa smiles that put beautiful yellows and reds to shame. 

Beautiful. 

It is such a weighted word. But Seonghwa knew that it would never do Hongjoong justice. 

He was so much more. 

Darkness is for lovers. But it is also for pain. 

Seonghwa knew this. Experienced it every time his heart broke into a million pieces as the door clicked shut. 

He knew pain. 

But never like this. 

He had waited, patiently, telling himself to calm. The blackness was a comfort for it reminded him of the younger. 

And so he waited. But Hongjoong never came. 

The darkness vanished as the sun rose. And still Hongjoong wasn’t there. 

If black was an emotion, it would be pain. 

Seonghwa experienced it for the first time when Hongjoong talked about his fiancee. 

How bright the other was. How big he smiled. How his eyes crinkled when he laughed. How he made Hongjoong feel whole. 

How Hongjoong felt loved.

Hongjoong had talked for hours, idly playing with Seonghwa’s fingers as he recounted the proposal. A gentle smile decorated his features. 

Seonghwa wanted to scream. 

But he didn’t. Because black was for lovers. 

And the night never tells. 

His world started to crack. 

Seonghwa became worse. 

The pain grew. 

And Hongjoong kept loving. 

But not him. 

Because Hongjoong could never be his. 

The darkness was no longer Seonghwa’s friend. It was no longer a time for secret lovers. It was a time for pain. 

But Seonghwa endured. Because he loved Hongjoong more than he feared the pain. 

“We can’t keep seeing each other.” 

Seonghwa knew it was coming. He wasn’t ready. 

His world crashed. 

Hongjoong’s colors glinted off the gold wedding band on his hand as Seonghwa accepted his fate. 

Hongjoong left with a gentle kiss. A whispered thank you. A quiet click of the door. 

Seonghwa no longer saw color. 

But he didn’t thrive in black. For black reminded him too much of everything he had lost. 

He lived in gray. A monotone color. 

It held no light. 

Everything became meaningless. 

He no longer looked forward to the comfort of night. 

Because black was for secret lovers. 

And he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Remember to stay safe and healthy! ❤️


End file.
